lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Yo Gabba Gabba Lost Episode
Original story found here I remember the day like yesterday. It was a crisp Winter morning, With a lot of leaves in the air. It was December, and I was just ten. I was happy, it was Saturday. My mom had to run some errands, and my dad was at work (surprisingly on a Friday) I was the middle child. It was only 2017, so I wasn't really surprised of my older sister suggesting a Yo Gabba Gabba DVD. It just said "Yo Gabba Gabba" with a poorly drawn image of Brobee. There ws no names. "Mommy got this for us to watch," My older sister said "Are you sure about this Ella?" I asked. " Don't worry, I got all of our backs if there is something wrong Maddie," my older sister Ella replied. My Younger Sister Abbie was doing her homework. Ella popped the DVD into the Player. Where the "coming soon to video cassette" was supposed to be, was just a timer for when the feature presentation was coming on. It kept shooting to static most of the time. I told Ella to eject the tape, she gave up. Like on all of my Maddie & Friends Tapes, the Magic Store logo was just the Wand sitting there, motionless. Next thing we saw, was a Weird Wildbrain Logo where the Puff from the "I" was beating up the Letters. Me and Ella talked that this was Child Abuse or something. I needed to find out why the DVD was so weird. The Yo Gabba Gabba Theme Song started. The Background Music was "Boo's Tired" by Randy Newman from Monsters Inc instead of joyful music. Througout the whole Theme song, DJ Lance looked Sad. He pretended to Smile. When the Episode started, we see a man who looks nothing like DJ Lance, he looked like Steve Urkel. The Screen turned to static and then DJ Lance was back to normal. Foofa and Muno sounded like Po and Tinky Winky from Teletubbies. DJ Lance greeted them and Foofa said that she won't show Muno her game and Muno said that he won't show Foofa his game. There was a Little bit of static, then everyone was eating Toast. Brobee was crying. It sounded like a 4-Year Old crying. Then the screen turned to static, i thought i could make 666 out of the Static. I told Ella to dial 911. She gave up, so we had to watch the whole thing then. Me and Ella talked if this WAS made by the Magic Store. Then it cut to something. Instead of a Jingle, there was a Live-Action Clip of a Dead Mom eating her Children's Brains. Ella almost threw up but she held in her puke. I wasn't even sickened by this. The Scene ended. The Next Scene showed Muno and Brobee riding a Seesaw in Toodeeland. CGI wasn't reliastic with sound effects in 2017. Static came. After the Static ended, DJ Lance was crying because Blood was all over him. Then all 5 of his toys were in Foofaland, they were hanging on somethings i believed were Nooses with Blood drooling. The Nickelodeon logo came on and it was shaped as a knife. On the handle, there was a small label with the number 666 on it. Also on it was text saying "Tú turno". Ella told me it was Spanish for "Your turn". There were no credits. The screen then bursted with static and the power went out. Ella smashed the DVD to bits and put the bits in the Garbage Chute behind our Backyard which leads to the Incinerator. When the Power went back on, i emailed the Magic Store and Wildbrain and told them about my WHOLE Experience. Then i got a Email back, it was from the Author of the Book Series the Show was based on. Dear Maddie Fretz, Thank you for taking the time to write to us. We were quite surprised by your story about the unaired episode of Yo Gabba Gabba! that you discovered. We are grateful that you contacted us concerning it. We can personally assure you that the Magic Store, as well as Wildbrain claims no ownership or liability whatsoever regarding the episode. However, we still feel that an explanation is in order. Unfortunately, we are unable to provide details of the tape's creation, as we simply do not know how this happened. Back in August 24, 2009 (the 2nd anniversary of the Sleep episode), we received a DVD in a package with no return address. The DVD had no words, it just said "Yo Gabba Gabba!" with a Poorly drawn image of Brobee. Along with the tape, there was a letter from Ted Wiggins Jr. from Zoom, our 2nd (or 3rd because of the Aquabats Super Show) show, stating that he was the "biggest fan" of Yo Gabba Gabba! (both the Books, Movie, and the Show) and asked for our approval to air his "fan-made creation" on television. We were quite flattered that a fan would send us a fan-made episode for airing. However, when our editors viewed the episode for refinement, they were quite appalled by its nature. A few of the staff who viewed the episode unbelievably went into shock and had to be transported to the emergency room immediately. Due to the horrifying content, we had absolutely no plans to air this episode. We passed the tape to a private collector, but we were dismayed to discover that he had many copies made. We ask that you please do not release the contents of the tape or this letter to the public, as we do not want to upset the viewers who love and support our shows for young children. With warm regards, Rachel Riddle Author of Yo Gabba Gabba! I will never forget that day. It was December 1 2017, it was the day my Family changed. I have a condition where i can't sleep, Ella had Puemonia and had to see a Doctor, Abbie is mean to people, and Mom and Dad hate their Jobs. The Yo Gabba Gabba DVD is why my family is like this. The Episode is called "Seesaw". I wish this never happened. I have Nightmares about it, at least it's gone now, and i'm alive, for now... Category:Crappypasta Category:Random Capitalization Category:Cliche Madness Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:666 Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum